Nouvelle Addiction
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: [Saison 4] Sam profite de l'absence de Ruby pour tenter de se sevrer. Cependant, les anges suivent un plan très strict, et qu'il réussisse n'en fait pas du tout partie. Alors ils envoient Castiel. [Sastiel]


Bon, j'avoue que je suis assez contente de moi. Je viens d'écrire le premier OS, rating M de Sastiel en français. J'espère que d'autres gens suivront (parce que mince, parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être la seule francophone à les trouver adorables tous les deux ! Surtout dans la saison 10, où il y a un p***** de rapprochement ! Bref, je m'égare).

Cet OS, un peu fluffy mais pas trop, c'est surtout de la violence, se passe dans la saison 4 de SPN, quand Ruby s'absente longtemps, et avant que Sam ne pète un câble et ne boive le sang d'un démon devant Dean et Bobby. Parce que j'aime les Sam violents, et les Castiel qui jouent les enfoirés xD

* * *

Nouvelle addiction

Sam Winchester savait que c'était mal. Plus d'une semaine qu'il luttait contre l'envie d'appeler Ruby, qu'elle lui donne enfin ce qu'elle désirait. Son frère commençait d'ailleurs à s'apercevoir de sa mauvaise humeur, et le traitait de gonzesse avec ses ragnagnas.

Serrant les poings, il profita de l'absence de Dean pour frapper de toutes ses forces contre le mur, et hurla. Un cri rauque, animal.

Foutu sang de démon. Foutue merde !

Il attrapa son téléphone, et l'écrasa sous son pied, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Le seul contact qu'il avait avec la démone, brisé.

_ Merde, merde, merde !

Ce n'était pas son genre de s'énerver. L'impulsif, c'était Dean, pas lui. Non, lui il réfléchissait longuement avant de prendre une décision, quelle qu'elle soit.

Sam allait se pencher pour récupérer le téléphone quand il sentit une main sur sa bouche, et le noir envahit son esprit.

* * *

En se réveillant, Sam resta très calme. Bougeant chacun de ses membres le plus discrètement possible, il analysa la situation, gardant les yeux fermés. Ses mains étaient attachées, manifestement à une tête de lit, par des menottes. Il était allongé sur un matelas plus confortable que ceux auxquels il était habitué.

_ Je sais que tu es réveillé, Samuel.

Samuel ?! Il n'y avait vraiment qu'un ange pour l'appeler ainsi, pensa Sam en rouvrant les yeux pour croiser le regard bleu du vaisseau de l'ange « gardien » de son frère.

_ Sam, le corrigea-t-il avec un regard noir.

Il avait quand même le droit d'être en colère quand un ange aussi méprisant que méprisable l'enlevait et le menottait à un lit.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? demanda Sam, ses yeux verts assombris par la colère, en tirant sur les menottes.

_ Je respecte les ordres, Sam. Et toi, tu refuse de laisser les choses comme elles doivent être.

_ Si tu me parle du sang de démon, j'essaie d'arrêter, figure-toi ! gronda Sam. Alors toi et tes principes à trois balles, vous pouvez allez vous…

_ C'est justement ça le problème, l'interrompit Castiel, le faisant taire. Tu est le mal, et Dean est le bien, tu ne comprends pas ? Tu es Lucifer, Dean, Michael. Tu descend de Caïn, Dean d'Abel.

_ Pardon ?! s'étouffa le chasseur. On est frères ! On descend forcément de…

_ Tu tiens des Campbell. De ta mère. Dean tient des Winchester. Mais là n'est pas la question, Sam.

Sam, lèvres pincées, se tut, se contentant de fusiller Castiel du regard, attendant la suite.

_ Le problème, c'est que les ordres que l'on m'a donné indiquent clairement que tu dois continuer à prendre du sang de démon.

_ Les anges ne peuvent pas décemment approuver ça ?! s'insurgea Sam. Moi-même je ne l'approuve pas, et ça me dégoûte à chaque fois que j'en bois !

_ Et comme tu es un Winchester, ce qui signifie une tendance agaçante à refuser de suivre les ordres, je dois m'assurer que tu continues à le faire.

Sam avait cru qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus choqué. Finalement, c'était le cas. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, le foutu emplumé ?! Amener un démon et lui ouvrir la gorge juste au dessus de sa bouche ?!

_ Nous n'aurons pas à en arriver là, assura Castiel, lisant dans son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert.

Sans la moindre hésitation, l'ange sortit sa longue lame angélique de sa manche, et s'approcha de Sam, immobilisé sur le lit.

_ Hé ! Non, attends, Castiel, qu'est-ce que tu vas… ?!

Je ne peux pas mourir à nouveau, pas comme ça, pas maintenant… paniqua le chasseur en se débattant comme il pouvait, distribuant des coups de pieds dès que l'ange faisait mine de s'approcher trop près de lui.

_ Enfin, Sam… s'agaça l'ange en posant une main sur sa cuisse pour l'immobiliser. Si j'avais voulu te tuer, je l'aurais déjà fait.

Pas faux, songea le chasseur, pas tellement plus rassuré, mais à présent immobile.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? demanda le jeune homme, tendu comme un arc.

_ Rien que tu ne puisse empêcher.

Ce n'était pas une réponse, protesta Sam pour lui-même, mais il ne bougea pas quand l'ange s'assit à côté de lui, sa lame un peu trop affûtée toujours à la main.

Castiel se pencha vers lui, son souffle contre les lèvres du chasseur. Voilà qui commençait à ressembler un peu trop aux films pornos gays que Dean regardait sur son ordinateur et y laissaient d'horribles virus très agaçants et gênants à supprimer.

Et le bras droit de Castiel – celui qui tenait la lame – bougea, trop rapidement pour que Sam ait le temps de voir autre chose qu'une traînée argentée. Le cœur de l'humain s'accéléra quand du sang coula dans son cou. Mais il n'avait pas mal, à part peut-être aux poignets, à force de tirer sur les menottes. Le liquide poisseux continuait de couler… du cou de Castiel, qui se redressa pour qu'il tombe dans la bouche du chasseur.

_ Après ça, murmura Castiel, plus pour lui-même que pour Sam, même le sang de démon ne te satisfera plus, alors je te conseille d'en profiter.

Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Sam, avant d'un geste vif et dominateur, lui basculer la tête en arrière, et coller son cou contre ses lèvres déjà écarlates.

Sam avait mal partout, à présent. L'ange lui faisait mal au crâne en lui tirant ainsi les cheveux, et malgré tout ses efforts pour ne pas déglutir, tout son corps lui hurlait d'avaler le cadeau qu'on lui offrait.

_ A-arrête… balbutia Sam, au bord du gouffre, en gémissant quand Castiel tira plus fort sur ses cheveux, je t'en su-su-supplie…

Le sang se glissait dans sa bouche chaque fois qu'il parlait, et ses bégaiements n'arrangeaient rien.

_ Bois, Sam, ordonna Castiel, enfonçant ses ongles dans le crâne du chasseur. Pour une fois, chasseur, fais ce qu'on attends de toi.

Sam ne sut pas ce qui le fit obéir. Peut-être était-ce le poids de Castiel sur son torse, Dieu seul savait quand il s'était installé à califourchon sur lui, ou peut-être la voix impérative de l'ange, ou encore le fait qu'il en mourrait d'envie, ou alors toutes ces raisons à la fois. Dans tous les cas, il prit une grande inspiration, et avala une gorgée. Puis une autre. Puis, comme un bébé affamé, il se mit à téter de toutes ses forces au cou de Castiel. Quand ce dernier tenta de se dégager, il n'eut le temps de s'écarter que de quelques centimètres, quand Sam, son regard vert assombri par la soif, lui grogna :

_ Ne t'avise même pas d'essayer, l'angelot. T'as voulu me nourrir, maintenant tu assume !

Et il le mordit violemment dans le cou, ignorant sciemment la plaie déjà ouverte pour pouvoir planter ses dents dans la chair de l'ange.

* * *

Castiel, surpris, le laissa faire. Les ordres étaient clairs. Si Sam avait soif, il devait le laisser boire autant qu'il le voudrait. Tout de même désireux de garder le contrôle, il rappela au chasseur qui décidait en posant un pouce sur sa jugulaire, et en appuyant assez fort pour le faire souffrir.

_ Calme-toi, Winchester. C'est moi qui décide, compris ?

Pour toute réponse, un grognement, et les dents du chasseur qui tentaient d'arracher la chair, de la déchiqueter comme un animal.

Même si les ordres donnés par Naomi et Michael avaient été clairs, Castiel se sentait humilié pour le chasseur de le voir rabaissé ainsi, se laissant aller à des instincts bestiaux. Habituellement, Samuel Winchester était un homme intelligent, calme et d'une grandeur d'âme remarquable. Mais le but du Paradis allait plus loin que ça, et peu importait qu'il faille pour ça sacrifier un ou deux hommes, fussent-ils de véritables saints, raisonna Castiel.

La soif du chasseur atteignait ses limites, et il commençait à se calmer. Quand l'ange tenta à nouveau de s'écarter, il ne l'en empêcha pas, se contentant de se lécher les lèvres pour récupérer le sang qui s'y était déposé.

_ Tu es un véritable enfoiré, Castiel, grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Et étrangement sensuelle, s'il s'en référait aux critères des humains.

Ses yeux, d'un vert nouveau plus clairs, se posèrent sur le sang qui gouttait dans le cou de l'ange, avec dégoût, cette fois. Dégoût, et envie.

_ Il en reste, répondit l'ange, de marbre face aux sentiments de l'humain. Tu en veux ?

_ Si tu veux te suicider, il y a des manières plus simples que de m'obliger à te vider de ton sang, Castiel, rétorqua le chasseur, éclatant d'un rire sans joie.

Encore une chose que Castiel ne comprenait pas chez les humains, plus particulièrement chez les deux chasseurs. Le rire était censé exprimer de l'amusement et du bonheur, pourtant nombre de fois où les deux frères éclataient de rire, c'était parce qu'ils s'en voulaient, que ce soit mutuellement ou à eux-même, ou bien quand ils étaient énervés.

_ Je ne peux pas mourir vidé de mon sang, expliqua Castiel. Alors je t'en prie, sers-toi.

Lui en faire boire le plus possible. Il fallait qu'il reste concentré sur son objectif au lieu de s'éparpiller en pensées inutiles.

_ Tu plaisantes ?

_ Non, le but n'était pas de te faire rire, répondit le plus vieux, imperturbable.

_ Tu ne te rends pas compte, hein ? explosa Sam. Tu ne te rends compte de rien ! C'est un véritable calvaire de boire cette merde ! Je hais ça, et mon corps m'en réclame, tout le temps ! En plus, c'est dégueulasse ! Tu as déjà goûté du sang, Castiel ? C'est absolument infâme ! Tout ce que mon corps me demande, c'est cette sensation de puissance, les pouvoirs que ça me donne ! Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point je me sens sale après avoir bu le sang de Ruby !

Effectivement, il n'en avait aucune idée, et ça ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Il ne s'était jamais dit que Sam détestait boire le sang de la démone. Mais là n'était pas la question, se reprit-il. Si le chasseur avait encore une lueur de convoitise dans les yeux en voyant son cou ensanglanté, c'était qu'il pouvait encore boire. Donc, qu'il devait encore boire. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il doutait que de plaquer son cou contre la bouche de l'humain suffise. Il devait réfléchir de façon stratégique, humaine, chose qui risquait d'être compliquée.

D'autant plus que l'humain remuait d'un air gêné, semblant déjà passé à autre chose. Ses préoccupations allaient ailleurs.

_ Sam, que se passe-t-il ?

_ « Sam », « Samuel », « chasseur », « Winchester ». T'as l'air d'avoir un sacré panel de termes pour me nommer, se moqua Sam d'une voix rauque.

_ Tu n'as pas répondu.

_ Parce que tu n'as aucun droit de me poser ce genre de questions après… ça.

Négocier, c'était ça qu'il devait faire, pensa Castiel. C'était comme ça que les humains faisaient, non ?

_ Tu as dit vouloir plus de pouvoirs. Mon sang est supérieur à celui de n'importe quel démon, argumenta l'ange.

L'espace d'un instant, Castiel eut peur. Il comprit ce qu'était la terreur. Car la lueur qui passa dans les yeux de Sam était tout bonnement terrifiante. Et s'il n'avait pas été attaché, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il l'aurait tué, sans la moindre hésitation, sous le coup d'une colère sans doute due en partie au sang de d'ange.

_ Espèce de fils de pute, lâcha simplement Sam, haletant comme s'il avait couru un cent mètres. Tu as fait ce que tu voulais, alors maintenant relâche-moi.

_ Alors bois, répondit Castiel, veillant à ne pas perdre ses objectifs de vue.

_ Va te faire foutre.

_ Sam, j'ai des ordres. On a le même problème. Bois encore, et j'aurais le droit de te relâcher.

_ Va. Te. Faire. Foutre.

A nouveau, la concentration du chasseur fut occupée par autre chose que leur discussion, et il remua les jambes, tentant de faire tomber Castiel de son bassin.

Aux grands maux les grands moyens, c'était bien ce que disaient les humains, non ?

 _Je hais ce fils de pute, bordel. Dire que j'ai maintenu à Dean que les anges existaient. Cet enfoiré n'est pas un ange, il est pire qu'un démon ! Et son sang a les mêmes effets que celui de Ruby. En mille fois pire. Si c'est pas un signe. Putain, putain, putain… S'il entend mes pensées, ça craint. Je dois pas penser à ça… Surtout pas à ça… S'il pouvait dégager de sur ma queue, ça aiderait sans doute un peu. Pense pas à ça, Sam. Pense à… qu'est-ce qu'avait dit Dean ? Pense à la prof de maths dégueu qu'on a eu au lycée. A poil. Et bordel, c'est pas normal que le sang de démon – ou d'ange – ait des pouvoirs aphrodisiaques ! Pense pas à ça, Sam…_

C'était un sacré fouillis dans la tête de Sam Winchester, mais Castiel parvint à trouver le fil conducteur de ses pensées (à l'exception de la non-pensée). Il était gêné parce qu'il avait une érection à cause du sang. Peu étonnant de la part d'un chasseur, finalement.

Une solution évidente lui parvint. Une solution qui pallierait leurs deux problèmes. Sam boirait son sang, et Castiel allait le faire éjaculer. C'était bien ce que voulait les humains quand ils avaient une érection, non ? Érection que l'ange sentait à présent sous ses fesses.

Il fouilla dans la mémoire de Jimmy Novak, cherchant comment convaincre Sam qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée.

 _Allumer_ , fut le premier mot qui ressortit de l'esprit de son vaisseau. Se doutant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de faire brûler quoi que ce soit, l'ange continua à chercher.

* * *

Le silence de Castiel commença à inquiéter Sam, qui se sentait très mal. Boire le sang de celui qui avait sauvé la vie de son frère lui donnait envie de vomir. Et de baiser. Putain, est-ce qu'il pouvait penser à autre chose, oui ?! Attentif au moindre mouvement de Castiel, il le vit – et le sentit – lâcher ses cheveux. Enfin. Il en avait presque oublié qu'il avait mal à la tête, avec le poing de l'ange crispé dans ses cheveux. Il passa son index et son majeur dans son cou ensanglanté sous les yeux fascinés de Sam, les couvrant du liquide rouge.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? demanda-t-il quand même, méfiant.

_ Du bien, répondit Castiel d'une voix étrangement grave. Je ne te fais que du bien, chasseur.

Sans doute pas le bien que désirait ardemment Sam. L'ange ne devait pas avoir conscience du double sens de sa phrase.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était baiser. Et tuer Castiel pour ce qu'il avait fait. Peut-être avait-il sauvé la vie de son frère, mais il n'empêchait que c'était un putain de connard.

A peine avait-il baissé les paupières qu'une main se glissa dans ses cheveux. La gauche, cette fois. Doucement. Presque gentiment, comme pour se faire pardonner. Et il y eut les lèvres sur les siennes, le prenant au dépourvu.

_ Castiel, qu'est-ce que tu…

Profitant de l'occasion, une langue se glissa dans sa bouche, et Sam par réflexe, remua le bassin, appréciant le baiser, malgré le goût métallique qu'avait la bouche de Castiel. Métallique… Sang. Il tressaillit.

_ Putain de manipu… commença-t-il en s'écartant.

_ Tais-toi, l'interrompit Castiel, enfournant ses deux doigts écarlate dans la bouche de Sam. Je fais ça pour notre bien à tous les deux, chasseur, alors contente-toi d'apprécier.

Avec un savoir-faire que Sam ignorait qu'il avait, l'ange mima un mouvement de va-et-vient avec ses doigts bien trop agréable au goût du chasseur.

Surtout, ne pas perdre le contrôle, pensa Castiel, alors que Sam commençait à se détendre, ses mouvements de hanches augmentant contre son bassin, alors que sa bouche suçait avidement ses deux doigts. Il s'agissait juste de Sam. Après cet après-midi, il serait sans doute définitivement accro au sang de démon, et même s'il vidait entièrement un de ces monstres, il ne lui suffirait pas. Le sang d'ange était autrement plus fort.

_ Encore… gémit le chasseur en se cabrant, quand il retira ses doigts. S'il te plaît, Castiel…

Ça ne suffisait pas à Castiel. Il fallait que Sam comprenne qu'il pourrait avoir ce qu'il désirait uniquement s'il se soumettait totalement à l'ange. Et par la même occasion buvait son sang.

_ Que veux-tu, chasseur ? demanda-t-il, barbouillant ses doigts de sang pour l'amadouer.

_ Tes doigts, souffla Sam. Tes doigts dans ma bouche.

_ Tu crois que tu le mérite ?

Bien sur que non, pensa-t-il, cynique. Tout comme il ne méritait pas tous les malheurs qui lui arrivait.

_ Je… balbutia le chasseur. Je t'en supplie, Castiel… Baise-moi… Baise-moi…

Castiel agrippa la poignée de cheveux de Sam qu'il avait dans sa main gauche, et tira d'un coup sec, lui exposant le cou.

_ Réponds à la question…

Il lécha la peau fragile de sa gorge, le faisant frissonner – et gémir. Il aurait été si simple pour Castiel du tuer le chasseur ainsi soumis.

_ … chasseur, ajouta-t-il lentement, ne résistant pas à l'instinct qui lui disait de mordiller la gorge offerte de Sam.

C'était plus simple que ce qu'il pensait. Tout ce qu'il faisait lui venait naturellement. Peut-être trop naturellement. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

_ Est-ce que tu mérites que je te…

C'était quoi le terme, déjà ? Castiel s'interrompit en pleine phrase, dérouté par le soudain doute qui l'envahissait.

_ … prenne… ?

_ Oui, souffla Sam. Oui, Castiel…

Se souciant peu du sang qui maculait ses doigts, Castiel déboutonna le pantalon du chasseur pour avoir accès à son érection.

_ Mords, chasseur, ordonna-t-il. Si tu veux jouir, mords…

Aucune hésitation dans les yeux de Sam quand il le mordit à l'épaule.

_ Bois, ajouta Castiel d'un ton impératif. Bois, chasseur.

Il sentit Sam déglutir, serré contre lui. Le chasseur lui était entièrement soumis. Exactement comme il l'avait voulu. Glissant sa main dans le boxer de l'humain, il effleura son membre en érection.

Il n'avait pas prévu une telle réaction : un gémissement si fort que Castiel crut qu'il allait lui briser les tympans. Immédiatement après, le chasseur se remit à boire, plus vite, plus fort. Il tirait sur les menottes dans le même temps, et ses jambes étaient à présent passées autour de la taille de Castiel.

Excité comme Sam l'était, l'expérience de Jimmy Novak lui indiquait que la partie sexe se finirait rapidement.

Il encercla le membre du chasseur de sa main droite, et commença son va-et-vient. Les gémissements et le frottement du bassin de Sam contre sa main provoquèrent une étrange réaction dans son ventre, qu'il décida d'ignorer. L'important était que le chasseur buvait avec la meilleure volonté du monde.

Sam jouit exactement cinquante-sept secondes plus tard.

Décidant qu'il en avait fait assez et profitant de la torpeur dans laquelle l'orgasme avait laissé le chasseur, il se redressa, laissant ses deux blessures et sa coupure cicatriser rapidement, et effaçant toute trace de sa besogne avec Sam. Un claquement de doigts, et le chasseur était endormi dans son lit.

Ne se rappelant rien de ce qui s'était passé.

Quand il se réveillerait, le lendemain, il aurait une intense envie de sang de démon, et aucune volonté de se sevrer.

Castiel avait réussi sa mission.

Castiel était un bon ange.

* * *

Je ne suis qu'à moitié satisfaite du résultat, mais c'est pas grave. C'est ce que vous pensez que je veux savoir ! Alors laissez une petite review ^^


End file.
